Heart Broken
by Robin lover 123
Summary: What if the team went into fail safe without knowing? Now the children are scared of the league and only 3 of the league didn't know anything about this plan. Now the team is trying to escape the league but ends up in disaster heavy on the dis. How can the team make it through one of the most heartbreaking adventures of there life's...
1. Chapter 1

5 Minutes left

Robin and Kid flash had 5 minutes left to live. They were scared. No petrified. As long as the world was safe they would do it because that meant no more deaths. Their world had already been destroyed on the inside the entire league and their best friends were dead. Robin looked at the speedsters emerald green eyes. They were filled with fear and so much emotion. Robin didn't want to see his best friend die he had already seen his parents death. Why, oh why did god want him to see his loved ones die. A painful death. How horrible would his fate be? No ones life could be as bad as his and if it is worse than his. What would be worth living for?

4 minutes left.

Robin and Kid flash continued to run around this mother ship they only had 4 minutes to live they might as well have a good time together. Kid flash looked over to robin, why did humans run so slow? He picked up robin and continued to run. That's all he ever did run. Run from his problems. He might as well run with his best friend. They ran back to the core to see so many of the aliens. Now he would be with his friends. Kid flash would be with Barry and iris. Robin would be with Batman and his parents. They would be with all their friends again. That would be nice. To be happy and to be care free like he was before this. Then it would defiantly be nice.

3 minutes left

The aliens finally spotted the boys and they started to aim there death beams. Wally continued to run with the boy wonder in his arms. Nothing was going to stop him from leaving Robin. Wally ran and ran until he fell. Fell to the ground. Robin rolled out his arms and he was hanging of a ledge. He was holding on, his life was on the line. It really wouldn't matter if he fell he would be dead in a matter of minutes. None of this would really matter ever again after today. They would cease to exist. Would anyone care about them? Would anyone miss them? Would anyone know that Young Justice did this and no the justice league? That they were the heroes of today.

2 Minutes left

Wally got up as quite as he could. He ran to the younger boy and tried to pull him up. He nearly got him up until. Bang. One of the aliens did the death ray at Wally's back. Robin saw his crystal green eyes glisten with fear. Until he was no more. Robin Began to panic his best friend no brother had just been killed before his very eyes. Tears fell behind his mask. His life was now worthless. No more people he can love no more people he can have as a best friend. His body left horrible and his heart was tearing apart painfully. So much pain that it could split a whole in the universe. So much death in just one day. All people needed was hope but Robin lost hope when all his loved ones died.

1 minute left

He was still hanging for his life. He looked down at the ground it was so far down if he fell he would be sure to die. He closed his baby blue eyes behind the mask he was trembling with fear this was really it. His last moments of life. Robin let go of the ledge and started to fall. His life started to flash before his eyes. Him with his parents, becoming Bruce Wayne's ward. Started out as Robin, meeting Roy and Wally. Starting the team and then all their deaths. He hit the ground and the last thing he heard was his bones. Snap. Like his parents bones when they fell more snaps and so many screams and gasps. Then all he saw was black.

His eyes snapped open. His body jolted up and he had tears streaming down his pale face. He looked around to see all of his friends and Batman. He realised it was all fake. Why would Batman no his father do that to him? Megan was crying her heart out. She was in so much pain. Like him. Artemis didn't know what was going on she looked at everyone and he eyes landed on Megan. She moved so quickly over to Megan that speed could make a speedster jealous. She wrapped her arms around the Martian and started to whisper calming words to her. Her tone was soft and calm. Kaldur looked at all his team mates and he saw so much depression with all of them. It broke his heart to see them all so Brocken. Kaldur looked down at the ground he didn't want to make eye contact with his team. Superboy sat there so many thoughts ran through his head. Wally's eyes had fear in them. Robin didn't want nothing more than to run over to Wally and hold him close but his mind was messed. Really messed.

Batman looked at Robin with sorrow in his eyes. Robin cried harder than ever before. He wanted to stop so badly but the tears kept falling down and down until they hit the ground. Batman walked up to the small boy and put his big hands on the small but firm shoulders. Batman wanted to hug the boy wonder and hold him close and tell him everything was going to be ok and he was so sorry. But the cape crusader couldn't do that he was supposed to be dark and mysterious. He could do nothing to help his son. After what felt like forever Wally got up and pulled Robin into a strong and loving hug. Batman and Martian Manhunter went into the middle of the room and Batman said "We are sorry for putting you through that without your permission." He looked over at Robin and continued speaking "You will not be doing any missions until you recover." With that they both left the room and the traumatised children.


	2. A Vistit from a friend

The team sat there on the sofa with fear and depression in there eyes they all refused to speak so they had the mind link set up so they none of them had to suffer talking about the pain they just went through. Superboy sat there not thinking so after a while Megan stopped everybody talking and thought _Superboy what's the problem?_

Superboy stopped looking up at space and looked at everyone and thought _Doesn't it bug you that the league the people who are the protectors of earth just made us go though a simulation that if any normal person went though they would have had a fit. Look we are heroes and even we couldn't deal with that trauma. I am and still mentally a kid I was only created 9 months ago and I am supposed to be invincible and I was horrified by it. _

Everyone looked at each other then back at the boy of steel. No one spoke for a while but for Superboy it was agonisingly slow it felt like forever until Kid flash looked at the ground and thought _its killing me. My uncle the hero I look up too made me go though that I just watched my best fri… no my new family die and it felt so real and its killing me to think that for a second that my family was dead. When ever I close my eyes I think of you lot being killed I have each and every one of your faces in my head and then your faces while being killed._

Robin couldn't take it any longer so he stood up and this time he spoke "We need to get away from the league." Everyone looked up at him with shock and disbelieve on there face's. Where would they go? What would they do?  
Artemis Was next to speak "Robin's right. What if the league tries this again? They think there making our minds stronger but there not they are making us physically weaker. We need to get away from them find a safe place." Kaldur stood up and thought _we need to remember one thing there are camera's in here they have probably heard this conversation and some might be on there way right now._

*At the watch tower*

Everyone (Except for the Flash, Green arrow and Captain Marvel) sat there with fear in there eyes they all knew they did mind links and everything so they knew they were speaking to each other.

It all shocked them when Robin stood up and spoke "We need to get away from the league." Everyone gasped they were so shocked that the child they had known since he was 8 and they all loved had just said they wanted to get away from them. It broke Batman's heart he wanted to stay with the boy and make sure he was going to be ok. Alfred is going to kill him for making him go through this and not telling him this.

Everything was silent for a moment Batman felt someone's hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Wonder woman she looked at him with tear filled eyes and once in a while a sad smile would flicker across the princesses face.

They noticed Artemis's mouth open and them came words they feared "Robin's right. What if the league tries this again? They think there making our minds stronger but there not they are making us physically weaker. We need to get away from them find a safe place." Batman sat there scared of what would happen next he might have just lost the kid he saw as his own. They all noticed it wet strangely silent they all realised that they must of realised that there cameras in there so they must of continued to speak in the mind link. The human bat was about to stand up until Superman and Hawk woman stood in front of the door and shook there heads. Batman's felt his heart tear into tiny pieces slowly.

*Back at the mountain*

Megan looked at everyone and thought _everyone get your things and go to the bio ship once everyone's there we will leave we cant trust them anymore. _Everyone nodded at each other and they were all about to go to there rooms until they heard… **Recognised Captain marvel B04**

**Flash B03**

**Green Arrow B08**

That's when they all froze. They had heard. When they had materialized they stepped forward but before they could speak Artemis had whipped out her bow and arrows, Megan was high up and her eyes were glowing a bright white, Superboy cracked his knuckles, Aqualad had his water bearers out and his tattoos were glowing, Kid flash had his goggles on and was about to take off and last of all Robin was in the middle with his bombs and gadgets ready to throw them. Surprised by all of this all the grown ups could do was stare at them.

They finally went back into reality when the young justice team ran forward with a battle cry. Arrows and bombs were flying everywhere. Kid flash was literally running circles around them and Miss Martian was throwing everything in the room at them at one point she nearly throw Robin. Aqualad and Superboy were throwing everything that they got at them. All the three adults could do was dodging there attacks. They didn't want to hurt the kids they really didn't and the truth is they didn't know what they did. Flash kept running away from everything they were throwing at him Captain Marvel was in the air dodging and sometimes yelling "Guys calm down it's us what did we do?" Green arrow was aiming explosive arrows at the ground near them so they had to dodge and keep away from him.

After a while Flash came up with an idea and ran to get the rope. Once he got the rope he ran around all the kids 12 times and tied the rope. All the kids struggled and they realised they tied bad guys with these ropes so there was no way out. The grown ups had all walked in front of the tied up children and trying to catch there breaths.

After a while Superboy said with anger in his voice "So what you gonna keep us here and put us through another simulation to try and destroy our minds!" The 3 heroes looked at each other with a confusing look and Green arrow finally said "ummm… what simulation?" Kid flash spat out "You know you and the league planned this to make our minds stronger by making us witness each others deaths!"

The heroes gasp's and they couldn't think of anything to say until Flash ran in front of Wally's face and said "Kido we had nothing to do with it you have to believe us we promise you we don't want to hurt you. We would never want to hurt you." Flash put his hands on the young speedster's shoulders but he noticed how his nephew flinched. Flash was thinking of ways how to kill of the league for hurting his nephew he had been hurt before he didn't need to be hurt again so this he couldn't ignore he whispered "What did they do to you guys?" Captain Marvel couldn't take it so he went to Megan and said "You can read minds so read ours to see if we are telling the truth." All Megan could do was nod. Her eyes grew white and after a minute they went back to normal then she finally said "They speak the truth they didn't know." All there faces lit up and the atmosphere in the room felt light like it normally is. Flash took off his mask and untied the children the minute they were untied Robin and Kid flash dived on the Flash and hugged him.

A hour later the grown ups knew the hole situation about what happened and afterwards they were horrified. It was 8'o clock so Artemis decided to go home the rest didn't know where to go because the league would find them. The adults noticed there discomfort. Green arrow finally said "Kaldur, Connor and Megan would you like to stay with me because I'm pretty sure you don't want the league talking to you." Connor nodded and Megan squealed she was so happy to be with her friends but she was happy not to be afraid of anyone. Kaldur looked at Green arrow and said "I'm sorry Green arrow but I was thinking of calling Red arrow so you didn't have to deal with all of us." "That's a great idea you and Roy are like best friends so he would be happy to see you I'll call him in a minute for you." Kaldur smiled and with that the 3 of them went to pack there stuff. Kid flash ran to Robin's side and said "You can stay with us because I'm sure you don't want to have to deal with the bat." Robin smiled at him and said "That would be awesome let me go get my things." Robin cackled and ran off to his room.

*In Kaldurs room*

Kaldur was pacing around his he was leaving his king but once gain his king betrayed him. He had packed his stuff he was thinking of calling Roy his self so he wasn't being rude to Roy. He checked his stuff one more time and looked around the room he had become so fond of this room it was really disappointing to leave it. He was about to leave his room until his phone wet of he looked down to see it was his King. He breathed in and out until finally he answered his phone.

"Aqualad where are you?" "I'm sorry my king but I will no longer stay in Atlantis. After what you and some of the league did I refuse to be around you. You people hurt my team the people who accept me and treat me like my family and I won't stand people hurting them and making them cry. I'm sorry but I am leaving. Good bye." "No Aqualad No." With that Kaldur hung up and exited his old room and he was about to close the door but he gave it one finally glance and then he finally left the room.

He headed back to the main room and everyone was there. Megan had tears in her eyes she really didn't want to leave her friends. Green arrow walked up to Kaldur and said "Roy is happy to have you stay over his house and he wants to know what happened in detail because he wants a word with the league." Kaldur nodded and said "Thank you and remember my team we will visit each other as soon as we can. Just remember we will always be here for each other we are only one phone call away." They all smiled and went to the zeda beams they gave each other one finally look before leaving.

**Recognise Robin B01**

**Kid flah B07**

**Miss Martian B18**

**Superboy B15**

**Aqualad B06**

**Captain marvel B04**

**Flash B03**

**Green Arrow B08**

And with that the cave was empty for the first time in ages and for a long time it would be left silent because no one would visit until the league would help them…


	3. New home and Missing family

**Sorry i am so sorry for not uploading! (Please dont hurt me I already had superboy sit on me)**

**Superboy: Yea cause you deserved it.**

**Me: Um hope you like this chapter not my best but its cute. (I had major writers block.) **

Broken Hearted part 3

Roy's POV

I sat at home lonely and bored I really had nothing better to do than watch TV. I was thinking of visiting the cave to apologise to Wally, Kaldur and Richard for the way I treated them. I had nothing to say to the hot head Superboy, the Martian was nice but I really didn't like her and I hate my replacement so I really had nothing to say to her.

I slowly got up and I fell back a bit my legs were dead and I got hit by a way of dizziness. Wow it was 7 already I had been sitting there for 3 hours. I really need to go on walks more. I headed towards my room until I heard my phone ring. I sighed and lazily made my way to the phone. 1 ring. 2 rings. When I got there my eyes messed with me. Green Arrow. Calling me.

I was about to hang up until I remembered all he did for me. I really didn't want to pick up but he helped me out. Lots. On the last ring I decided to pick up the phone.

"Roy finally you pick up." I mumbled something to him and I prayed he didn't hear me. I grumbled "HelloGA nice to hear your voice too." He laughed and I could imagine the look on his face. "Look Roy I need a favour." Oh course he did that's all he ever called for my mind was telling me to hang up so that was what I was about to do until all I heard was Barry screaming at GA and then I heard his normally happy voice to something worried and serious. "Roy listen WereallyneedyourhelpcanyoujusthaveKaldurstaywithyo uforawhilebecausehesnotgoingbackhomebecausetheleag uehurttheteamsopleaseeeehavehimestay." Knowing Wally most my life I understood everything my question was what did the league do to hurt the team? "Sure Flash the only thing I want is answers of what the league did." "Ok yes, Yes he will thankyouthankyouthankyousomuch." I laughed and hung up.

*Robin's POV *

The minute I was in Central city I felt safe being with my best friend and the kindly figure I see as my uncle. I left out my signature cackle and when I did that the two speedster's faces lit up. Flash picked me up bridal style and ran back to his house with Wally not that far behind. When I stepped into there home I was greeted with Aunt Iris hugging me a friendly smile plastered on her face. When she finally released me I peeled the thing hiding my eyes from the rest of the world off my face. "Oh Dick honey how are you? Are you staying the night?" I laughed at all her questions I was about to reply until Barry beat me to it. "Iris he is staying for a while until he is comfortable to go back home." She gave us a confusing look Wally and I looked at each other and we both held sadness in our eyes and Aunt Iris obviously noticed and she looked down at the ground and then Barry laughed awkwardly and Iris hit him on the head "Well I will get on making dinner" She smiled at me then looked at Wally and rubbed his ginger hair. "You kids go play" He and Barry walked off and all they heard down the corridor was "Hey I'm not a kid!" "Says Kid Flash!" "I'm gonna get you shorty"

After hiding for a while from fleet feet I decided to get out of my hiding place. I went into his room and found him on the floor playing Slender. I grew a smile on my face that could put Joker to shame. I went downstairs and grabbed 6 forks and I ran back into his room and snuck up behind the ginger. Wally saw Slender and started talking to his self "Omg I'm going to die Slendy don't come near me I your friend. Please don't hurt me." When Slendy got closer to him and I could see he was scared I then dropped the 6 forks on his head and I put my hands around his neck. He began to scream and he threw his laptop. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore so I let go of his neck and I was practically rolling on the floor laughing and I was holding my sides. He got up and started hitting me and saying "You hate me so much don't you! You want to hear my screams don't you Boy blunder." He began tickling me so me so much I was screaming. Iris didn't bother coming up instead she yelled (really loud "DINNER NOW OR NO FOOD AT ALL" She had the same effect as Alfred so as quick as we could we ran down stairs and we were there in a flash. Barry was there already sitting there with a "haha I beat you" face.

*Meanwhile at the WatchTower*

Batman sat there with a look on his face that could kill. They all sat there depressed and no one dared to speak a word especially to him. He stood up and no one expected him to speak "We need to find the children." It was a statement and he wanted no needed it to be true. No one in that room saw the big bad bat no they saw a broken father who had just lost his son.

Wonder woman jumped up and yelled "We must find them. Now!" Everyone flinched at her yell including Batman and the man or steel.

They all got up and looked at batman they all new he was a paranoid daddy-bat who probably has 50 trackers on the kid. He gave his best bat glare he has ever done. Batman was practically screaming in his head _well if you guys didn't shut all the cameras down we could have found out where they have went._ He stalked to the zeba beams and was heading for the manner. Alfred could help and quite frantically the Bat cave computer was a million times better then the league one. Finally the computer announced his departure **Batman 01 **and with that the scared dad was gone.

*Miss Martians POV*

I looked around at the new place I would be calling home. I didn't know Green Arrow was rich and now he is insisting on calling his Ollie but it didn't feel life. Connor and I were walking around and I was talking to him telepathically about our new life and that we were glad we weren't on our own in a new place. _Connor we are safe here right? _He looked at me with concern he has never seem me so scared or sound so scared. He gave me a warm hearted smile _we will be safe don't worry Megan I will protect you don't you worry. _I smiled and we found ourselves in the kitchen. We looked at each other and its like he could read my mind "Come on then. Let's make cookies." I smiled and floated up in the air in joy.

*A few hours later.*

I was in laughing fits and Connor was smiling lightly at me. We were covered in flour. I felt like I was at the mountain again and then my heart sank. My team. My family weren't here to be with us and try the cookies I made because these ones turned out perfectly. Needless to say I was proud of myself. I looked at the time and I realised it was 11 PM. I gasped to myself I only stayed up this late on movie night with the team. I looked towards Connor and man he looked tired. I put the cookies on the side and I pulled Connor up stairs. I floated over to my room and I smiled at Connor and I entered my "new" room. I closed the door slowly and I pulled my fragile body into the comfort of my new bed and I was out like a light.

**Hope you liked (Not my best dont worry some action will be in it soon. ;)**

**Please review **

**-Robin Lover 123**


	4. Captured

*Robin's POV*

It had been 2 weeks since I had been staying with Iris, Barry and Wally. Wally and I had been off patrol just in case we were put on the news. We didn't need the league knowing where we are. Barry and Iris were so nice to me and I felt like I was part of the family. They were there for us whenever we needed them. Today Wally and I met up with the team in Star city. We went bowling, watched a movie then we all went out for pizza. We were on our way to the zeta beams and we were all saying our goodbyes. Megan was hugging us all and giving us all a big pack of cookies that she has recently made. I hugged her goodbye and I felt a tear on my shoulder. I looked up at her to see that she had tear filled eyes. My heart broke slightly the league broke us and now we cant stay with each other.

I stepped in the zeta beams and within seconds I was in Central city. Something was wrong though there were no streaks of red. He was supposed to pick us up. Wally offered me a piggyback and I accepted. When we got back to his house we were greeted with a horrifying sight. Barry was on the floor with his arm twisted backwards and a blood puddle around him. He was unconscious and so was Iris she had a blood streak down her pale face. Above them was Hawk-Girl and Green Lantern. Fury and fear rose up inside me. I wanted to ask them a million questions about why they are doing this but no words came out my mouth.

Wally and I stepped back in sync. We looked at the monsters in front of us. They gave us a smile, before i would of thought that was a calm loving smile but now i just saw Jokers face on there bodies. Wally screamed "What did you do to my uncle and Aunt!" The looked at each other then Hawk-girl said slowly "They refused to help us. So we had to deal with them the hard way." The looks on our faces were scared and petrified. Wally and I looked at each other and we both nodded. We all discussed what we would do if the League found us so I hid in the shadows and Wally ran. I watched over Hawk-girl and Green Lantern. The sighed and then Green Lantern said "Looks like were doing it the hard way I will get kid flash and you will get Robin" She nodded with a smile on her face that almost looked sad.

I crawled around the air vents looking for an exit but my thoughts were disrupted by an ear splitting scream. I found a exit in the vents and I jumped down in the shadows to see Wally on the floor a gash down his leg and arm, blood pouring from his head and his chest looked like it was gasping for air. He needed medical attention and fast. I looked around to see no one and as quick as a flash I was by my best friends side. But within seconds I was trapped around a green force field. I stood up and I punched the field as hard as I could. I knew it was no use so I slid down to the ground. Tears falling from my eyes onto the floor. before I knew it I was asleep no not asleep someone was crushing me unconscious and the last thing I remember was that I felt a burning feeling inside me.

*Artemis's POV*

I started to walk home with a smile on my face. I walked down an ally way and I had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Terribly wrong. I started to quicken my pace and I was nearly out the ally. Until 4 huge thugs walked out in front of me. I span around about to run but I was faced with 2 more criminals. My heart raced faster. I don't know why I was so scared because I knew I could take them down. I realized I was in my civilian clothes. I backed up against a wall and 2 of them pulled out daggers. They all had twisted smiles on there faces. All of a sudden two of them grabbed hold of my arms and pinned me to the ground. My heart was caught up in my mouth. This is so not the way I was going to die.

Out of no where a human bat came out of the shadows and his feet connected with the 2 guys holding my arms down faces. I let out a sigh of relief but I knew it wasn't the end. Within moments the 6 thugs were sprawled out on the ground and had nets on top of them. I looked up at the man who was towering over me. Thoughts ran inside my head and I couldn't think but all I knew was that I had to get away from him. I got up as quick as I could and began to run. I screamed in my mind. I felt tears in my eyes and some streaming down my face. The next thing I knew that I had Batman's hand on my throat. My mind reacted by kneeing the man in the gut. He let out a grunt of pain and anger. he released hold of my neck and I set of running again. I felt something come in contact with the back of my leg. I felt to the ground in agony.

I looked at my leg to see blood pouring out of it and a bat a rang halfway in my leg. Batman was up and he grabbed my arms. I felt numb and scared he got out a sleep dart and injected me in the side of my waist. He looked at me with cold, icy eyes. That's all I remember before falling into complete utter darkness.

*Connors POV*

The minute we stepped into our "New" home. I knew something was up there was no greetings off the man who took us in. Megan linked us up and her first thoughts were _Where is green arrow? Has the league found us? Connor do somethi- _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice "Hello Children. Miss us?" We both looked around until our eyes landed onto the Man of steel and the first Martian who walked the earth. Almost imminently Miss Martian and Martian Man Hunter went into combat in there minds. I let out a roar and I started to wrestle with Superman. After a while of us fighting he did heat vision into my chest. I fell back in immense pain. I held onto my chest and all I saw out the corner of my eye was Ollie on the floor with blood streaming out.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to come out my chest. I suddenly noticed Martian Man Hunter fall to the floor screaming and holding his head. Megan looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Superman growled out in anger and used his heat vision. He was aiming for he chest but before it could hit her chest she tried to dodge only for it to slash across her shoulder. I jumped up and was about to help her until Superman used his frost breath on my feet. I stood frozen on the spot as The man of steel made a fire ring around Megan.

Before I knew it she was unconscious on the floor with burnt marks all over her. I eventually broke out and leaped at Superman. Big mistake. He punched me in the gut and I cried out in pain. He then threw me to the ground next to Megan. Martian Man Hunter finally got up and his eyes glowed white and he levitated us up. I tried to move but I couldn't. I suddenly felt pain rise through my body until my body stopped and I closed my eyes.

*Kaldur's POV*

Roy and I were watching TV and having a laugh. We were waiting for our pizza to arrive. I picked up my phone and said "I am just going to call my team to see if the arrived home safely." He smiled and nodded. I walked outside and phoned each of them. Every time I got no answer. I started saying there names over again in my head seeing if they were ok. Still no reply. My eyes widened at the thought of them all getting captured by the League. I ran back inside to see Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Roy had his bow and arrows whipped out. I said "Why are you doing this?"

"We just want to take you to the watchtower and talk toy you guys"

"What have you done to my team."

"Nothing they wouldn't come so we had to take them. The hard way."

Chills went down my spine and instincts kicked in I was about to grab my water bearers only to have Wonder Woman kick me into a wall. She saw I was inflicted with pain and she said "Oh my. Kaldur I am so sorry are you ok." When she finished speaking she got an arrow in her side. She yelped in pain. Aquaman raised his trident and without warning he threw it at Roy.

His leg was caught and the weapon pierced into him. He let out a cry in pain and Wonder woman easily silenced him by slamming his head into a wall. His body fell and his eyes were shut. I stared in shock. They had just hurt my best friend. Anger boiled up inside me. Aquaman walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. I instantly span around and punched him in the face. The water king held onto his nose and I could tell he was starting to get angry.  
Wonder woman grabbed me from behind and began to crush me. I felt so much pain in me and it was like it was going to kill me. Within seconds my body went numb and I could no longer control it. About a minute later my eyes slipped closed and all I heard was "We are sorry."


	5. Waking up

**Hey guys hope you like this story and also go check out my other stories and if you like doctor who please check out my young justice and Doctor who crossover.**

*Wally's POV*

When I woke up I immanently felt immense pain in my chest leg and arm. I also had a slight head ach. I noticed I was tied to a chair and that I was in the watch tower but with no one in the room. All the memories flooded back in my head of what happened and I flinched. Out of the blue there was a cackle that I knew all too well. It was Klarion the witch boy. I froze at the thought. The league weren't themselves they hurt us physically and mentally. I heard footsteps down the corridor and then the door flew open. The figure yelled in there eerie voice "Don't pretend your asleep I know your awake you dumb kid" I looked up and saw him smirk. "Hello again. Miss me? Also do you like my little toys. I don't know how it didn't effect your stupid mentor Wally West." My eyes widened and I felt myself go weak.

"I know who you are!" He kept chanting. I was screaming in my brain that the bad guy knew who I was. "Oh yea how did no one notice that Richard little Greyson was Robin." I opened my mouth to say something but all I could feel was my heart inside my mouth. He laughed again and I finally had enough strength to say "What you going to do with that information witch boy." He acted like he was hurt then the mad boy put one of his long nails on my cheek. He eventually drew blood and let it run down my face. "I will be back Wally. Don't worry Richard will be safe with the Joker." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out my head. How did he know this information? Oh right he had all the league under his command he could ask them a question and of course they would do what that little ARG said.

*Artemis's POV*

I woke up I was face to face with sports master. I struggled I noticed I was tied to a table and he laughed out "Don't try baby girl if you get out which I doubt you will. I will kill you on the spot." I stopped for a moment. He took of his mask and he said "I'm sorry." I looked at him and I could see a father not a cold blooded murder. "For everything. I cant do anything to help you because vandal has your mother." I felt my heart breaking slowly and painfully. "Dad..." I trailed off he nodded and hugged me. He whispered softly "We will get through this. Also they have all your identity's." They took this too far first taking my mom then bringing in my new family.

When he let go Vandal savage walked in. And that's when my fathers hand came into action with my face. "STUPID GIRL! You will all pay!" Vandal put his hand on my fathers shoulder and said "Leave the girl she will be punished with the rest." He gave me cold eyes and walked out the room with savage. My thoughts wondered and I realized that I wanted Superboy here to break me out and be all him. I also wanted Megan my new sister she helps me. Then onto Kaldur my big brother I needed his comfort now. I needed Robin as well the boy who was happy and my litt5le brother that could put a smile on my face then I noticed that I wanted Baywatch the most. I miss him arguing with me and I missed him in general.

*Kaldur's POV*

I woke up next to my best friend but we were tied back to back. Roy was still unconscious and he was pale and whispered Roy at him but he wouldn't wake up. I sighed it was no use and at that moment in time Black Manta and Queen Bee walked in. She looked at me and Smiled. "Well hello dear boy or should I say Kaldur'ahm." I froze and I looked up at her. "Oh what a joy to see you awake." I tried acting calm but on the inside I was screaming and it felt like I was going to rip myself from inside out. She walked over and grabbed my face. I tried getting out of her hold but she gave me a death glare. I still tried and I finally got out of her hold. She scowled to herself and mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. Roy chose that moment to wake up and when he did he spotted the two villians "Get away from us or I swear to god I will rip you apart."

They actually looked a tiny bit threated. (Well I think Black manta did behind the mask.) Black manta walked over causally to Roy looked him up and down and saw he looked in pain. The man in the suit laughed and then slapped Roy across the face. "Learn some respect boy." I growled "Leave him alone." He stood up and left the room. Queen bee said "See you later Roy and Kaldur'ahm." Once they left we struggled to get out until sleep gas was put in the room. Roy in his condition fell asleep right away. I put a good fight up trying to stay awake and my last thought was I will save my team.

*Megans POV*

Pain. Pain is all I felt. My shoulder hurt like hell and I knew I had burnt marks all over myself. I remembered everything perfectly. The room was dark and this person obviously knew that I didn't like being alone. I screamed everyones name out in my head a few times until I heard "They will never listen my dear girl they are hurt so lets talk." We went inside my mind and I knew all to well that this mysterious person was Simon. He was in front of me and smiling. I gave him the best death glare I could. "Where are my friends! Tell me." I sent a blue beam towards his way he dodged easily and laughed. (the villains like doing this a lot.) "Nah na na my dear I never said Simon says." I growled out. I wanted to rip this guys head off. I know i'm sweet and everything but when they wont tell me something about my family that's what ticks me off.

"Let me show you what your beloved is up too." He showed me a video of Connor upside down with a kryptonite pool underneath him. I gasped and the man showed me more. Connor couldn't wake up he was being weakened and being attacked by the strongest man alive doesn't really help. He let the video fade and left my mind. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I felt no air in my systems. I noticed a bright white light in the corner of the room and it started to get bigger. It surrounded me until I fell back into a deep sleep.

*Robin's (Richards) POV*

I felt pain. That's all I felt. I opened my eyes and my vision was attacked with bright lights. Was I in a hospital? The watchtower medical bay? That's when I heard a evil mad laugh. It sent shivers down my spine. Joker. "Puddin I think he's wakin up." "Harls I think your right." They both came up next to me and Harley Quinn sang "Richard your awake." They knew my identity. That's bad now they know me. Who else have they told? She sat next to me and felt my face. "You don't need the mask let me see your eyes." I moved my head away. They had me and my team trapped. I need help and fast.

Joker pulled out his knife and said "I haven't used this in a while this is exciting isn't it." I shook my head and struggled more. Luckily Vandal Savage walked in and said "Joker don't hurt the kid we need them healthy and able to live." he pouted and before they could leave I yelled to them "What are you preparing us for?!" "in all good time my boy." They left and I let out a sigh of relief. That's when my head started to pound and my eyes started to slip shut. God dammit knock out gas,


	6. Explainations, Anger and plans

**I know I'm uploading loads its because I don't know when I will be on fan fiction net next. I also want to start another fanfic about something like this or a teen titans story. I also want to get my Nightmares come true story popular. So please review this and spread the word about my new story please. I hope you enjoy. (Sorry my writing skills haven't been very good lately.) **

The team (and Roy) woke up in the Watchtower meeting room tied to individual chairs. In the corner there was Captain Marvel (Now as Billy Batson) tied up and gagged with tears streaming down his face. Blood poured out of his arms and he looked broken and he was indeed very scared and upset. Superboy was first to wake up but there was a pile of Kryptonite in front of him. next came Megan and Kaldur with a fire ring spread out around them. (Not close enough so they would pass out.) And the other 4 had nothing around them because the ropes were too strong for them. There were several rounds of laughter around the room as the team of hero's woke up.

"Hello Wallace. Did you dream about me?" Klarion said with a devilish smirk on his face. Wally looked completely disgusted by this and a ting of jealously ran through Artemis's body. Klarion waited a while for him to reply but the runner didn't so his smirk grew bigger and he laughed so much it was more creepy than Robin's cackle.

"You kids are probably wondering why we are here? So let me tell you It all started on New years eve. This year you wouldn't know anything yet but our future self's told us what you did to ruin there mastermind plan. So they have asked for a favour? To Control all of you or kill you. Now Children now your wondering how we met our future self's it was simple. They came to us. Telling us about you and your problems that you have caused. Now we know your identity's. You can thank Klarion for that he went through Martian Man Hunters mind and we got all the information we needed." Vandal Savage sad with a dirty smile on his scarred face. Once all that information was out all the team could do was look at them shocked and none of them would admit it but they were frightened of what they might do to them.

None of them noticed the crying child in the corner it was only when Lex Luther grabbed the child by the head and began to speak "Look at this child. This is someone you know but I'm afraid we must dispose of him." Roy who had been quiet for a while screamed out "Your can't do that to him. He has a life to life. He's about 10 and your going to kill him. Leave him out of this." Nobody knew but behind his mask his bright weren't filled was happiness or anger they were filled with horror. They might hurt a kid who doesn't have anything to do with this.

Lex said something in Spanish that none of them knew what. We finally had a felling of what was going to happen but we were to late because at that moment in time Bane was smiling and dragging Billy out the room. "Hey Vandal we have Gotham's Richest kid here. I wonder what we could do to him." Klarion smirked while walking around Robin's chair. "Klarion there yours now for all your hard work. Have fun now because later we have to take control of there minds." The other people in the room left so it was only Klarion and the team. They were quite for a while until Wally was about to yell at Klarion for still circling the bird but Connor beat him too it "Leave him alone. He isn't a toy and you certainty wont be keeping him!" "Jealous much Superboy or should I say Connor Kent. I know you love the Martian over there so lets have fun hu?" He went over to the now pale Martian and began stroking her cheek. There were shouts in the background saying get away from her but Megan was to afraid to say anything.

Artemis finally screamed "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND KLARION LEAVE HER ALONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN IM OUT OF HERE YOU FAMILIAR WILL BE WALLY'S DINNER!" Needless to say that got everyone to shut up and that even got Klarion to leave Megan alone but he moved onto his next target. "Artemis I didn't realise how feisty you were..." He got up close to Artemis she tried to struggle away but no use he eventually whispered "I like that." She growled out in anger and Superboy said in an emotionless voice "Well she obviously doesn't like that." "You know Superboy you really protect this lot but you cant protect yourself Cadmus Kid."

Klarion left with a satisfied smirk plastered on his pale face. The minute he left Megan set up a mind link _I am gonna snap that guys ne-_ came the voice of a frustrated Superboy he was cut off by there leader _we will do that later first we need to get out and save the league. _There were nods of approval and there was a Thanks in there from Megan and Artemis. Miss Martians eyes glowed white and when they died down all there ropes were off them and they put out the fires and threw away the kryptonite. _guys its time to get even and save the future and that kid. _Robin opened an air vent and jumped up with everyone following him. They were crawling for a while and they had stopped the mind link incase of Simon.

They went over a vent and heard them all talking "I want Wallace and Richard I have dibs because of my hard work." Klarion's annoying voice screamed. "Fine I get my son Superboy he's my weapon. I also get his Girlfriend just for extra support." Lex said in a evil voice. "The girl archer is mine." Said sports master in a over protective voice. Then Cheshire spoke up "Red arrow is my business he is mine." Black manta said in an emotionless voice "Aqua lad is mine." Vandals voice finally spoke "Its settled the children will be separated and trained for the next phase in our plan."


	7. The end of this adventure

**Hi Guys this is the last Chapter of my Story. I hope you like it and I am sorry I haven't uploaded in a while :)**

The team all screamed out in there minds _Settled, Next Phase, CHILDREN! _None of them noticed Simon in the room until they saw him put his hands to his head and begin to chuckle. _Well done children you got out. I am so very pleased._ Instantly Megan's eyes glowed white and she went into combat with her mind. Connor held Megan by the hip and crawled with her. They weren't going to leave her behind even if it means they were found. Robin stopped. Looked around and then he looked down to see Billy Batson tied to a chair and have Queen Bee slap him across the face. The defenseless child whimpered behind his gag. Anger raised up inside the Boy wonder and he whispered "Found him."

*Billy's POV*

I had been sat there for what felt like hours. I made myself stop crying because I wanted to look strong. Unfortunately on the inside I was screaming and I thought my body was going to rip apart. My eyes drifted around the room looking for exits and ways to get out my bonds. All of a sudden the door slammed open and came in the wicked witch of the west. Queen Bee. She approached me and looked at me as I was some sort of trophy. "Your such a darling little boy. I think I'll keep you and make you my son. What do you think? What me as your mom?" I shock my head quickly and that's when her hand came into action with my face. I whimpered and she laughed.

I heard a noise and I looked up to see Robin onto of the air vent. My heart slowed down to its normal rate and I felt the happiest I've been since the team left. Queen bee must of noticed I was looking up because she finally said "Robin my dear boy come on down or this little brat will die." Oh when I get out of this I'm going to make sure she goes to prison first, but on the brighter side she only saw Robin and not the rest. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and got one of her guards to put a gun to my head. Robin hesitantly jumped down and I looked at him with pleading eyes. Without warning the bird threw an explosive disc at the Queen. She fell to the ground in agony. Wow Nice shot Robin. 1 Point to the team.

As quick as a flash all her guards were by her side trying to wake her up. She had obviously fallen unconscious when it exploded next to her. Next Robin threw a smoke bomb down to the ground. There were men yelling and guns going off but none of them ever seemed to hit us. That's when finally Robin grabbed hold of my chair and grappled us back up in the air vents. I felt a weight lift of my chest the minute i saw all the team. The untied me and got my gag off. Red Arrow threw the chair back into the room hitting one of the men on the head.

*Normal POV*

Megan's eyes finally went back to there normal color and she smiled at everyone. She spoke telepathically to everyone _Did it._ They all continued to move forward until they found Flash and Green arrow tied up. Thoughts ran through everyone's heads and the main question was When did they get taken here? Klarion was screaming at them to tell them how they resisted his little mind control game. Flash was shaking his head and smirking and Green arrow was doing fake yawns and asking for some water or tea.

"Flash tell me OR I WILL KILL YOUR WIFE!" That's when everything went silent and he couldn't speak. Ollie was yelling but nobody seemed to listen to him. Connor had his hand over Wally's mouth. He was screaming in Connors hand and in his mind. Megan blocked him out the telepathic field not wanted to face the wraith of Wally. Lets face it no one liked an angry speedster. Roy also had his hand on Robins mouth not wanting the bird to yell out so the witch boy knew where they were. Roy was ripping himself apart on the inside wanting Iris to be safe and he wanted to help her. But he couldn't.

"I..." began Flash his voice breaking not wanted his wife dead. Kaldur saw a vent and jumped down it. A huge clang on the floor got Klarion's attention he looked around and his eyes landed on Kaldur. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FISH BOY?!" That's when the rest of the team decided to jump down including Billy. The little boy pushed his way in front Klarion too stunned to realize and he yelled at the top of his voice "SHAZAM!" That's when a fight broke out.

Flash vibrated his molecules out of his bonds and he got Green Arrow out. Flash ran off looking for Iris. His Iris. Meanwhile The 3 archers were trying to blow up the shield around Klarion and his Familiar. Robin was throwing explosive discs at him, Kaldur was making stuff out of Water throwing it at him, Billy (Now Captain Mavel) was trying to do the speed of mercury and the power of Zeus at him, Connor was punching it, Megan was throwing anything around her and Wally he was of trying to distract Klarion. Klarion had enough so he sent out lightning bolts at everyone and it hit them pinning them to the ground. Except for one person. Wally.

They had threatened his Uncle, Aunt and his new Family. Wally was dodging all the lightning attacks. His eyes landed on his friends. Connor was protecting Megan. Kaldur was stopping it with his hands. Green Arrow and Red Arrow were unconscious. So was Robin and Artemis. Wally's mind went crazy that psychopath attacked his best friends and his girlfriend. Wally dodged another attack and he kept running. He finally looked over at Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel was... standing up? The lightning was going into his chest but he didn't care he just started to walk forward. He went up to Klarion's Shield and said "Witch boy you have messed with my friends heads and attacked them. I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." When he had finished his sentence he placed his hands on the shield and yelled "SHAZAM"

The shield began to go down and Klarion fell to the ground. What did he do? Captain Mavel looked over at Wally, he had wide eyes and his jaw had dropped, he sighed and said "You see I did electricity on the shield but my electricity went inside the shield and zapped him and his Familiar. There not dead but they might be in a coma. Also the league will be free now that he is down." Wally just nodded at everything he said. Everyone started to get up and that's when the league ran in.

"What happe-"

"Are you gu-"

"Well do-"

They were all interrupted by the loud shout of Barry "I FOUND HER!" Everyone looked around to see Iris in his arms looking happy to be with her husband. The mentors all went over to there proteges and asked what happened. When they finally explained they all asked "Where are the villains?" That's a question they didn't know but they didn't really care they were just happy that they had there mentors back and this adventure was over.

**Hope you guys liked it and feel free to message me any suggestions about anymore stories and please review :)**

**-Robin lover123**


End file.
